Where are You?
by Alice825
Summary: As if by some miracle, so ran through the door. "Don't touch her!" she hissed, her lip curling sinisterly. "Make me!" my own personal devil whispered. The fire then comsumed my whole body as everything went black.
1. Plane Ticket

**So I had a dream that this happened and I just had to type it before it left me head. It takes place just after Edward leaves Bella. The part in the book when it said OCTOBER, NOVEMBER, DECEMBER, JANURARY. Well Bella listens to Edward and does do something with her life!**

"So mom when do you think the next time you're going to be in Arizona again?" I asked looking on the computer for the ticket there.

"Funny thing you asked hunny! We were going to be flying out there tomorrow!" Mom said. I could practically hear the smile in her voice.

"Would you mind if I showed up like in a week? Would that be OK?" I said already purchasing the first round trip ticket I could find.

"Bella, I would love for to come here! Do you need money to pay for the ticket?

"No mom it's all set. I already got it! I'm going to start packing"

"OK hunny well I have to finish some things so I will let you go! I love you."

"I love you too mom. See you in a week." I said hanging up. I found the biggest suitcase I had and started pacing. It's surprising how much I love fashion now. All those days of being with Alice really paid off. I ended up getting a really good job too. I remember everything she ever taught me, from what goes together and what shoes so where with your shirt. I actually feel bad for making her think that I really hated it because of how much it has grown on me. The job that I had gotten (after I quit my low paying job at Newton's) at Wet Seal in the mall paid for so much of my clothes with some to spare; I even got a new Corvette!

"Dad!" I called running down the stairs. Yes, I said running. Even my coordination has gotten better.

"Ya Bells, whats up?" He said putting the TV on mute.

"Well I called mom and she said that she was going to be in Arizona so I asked her if I could show up in about a week and she said that was fine. They were heading out tomorrow and I wanted to know if I could spend summer break over there since school already ended."

"Sure, you need to see your mom. It's a shame that she didn't get to come to graduation." Dad said smiling.

"Thanks dad, I'll go book the tickets now!" I was so happy that he let me go! He doesn't need to know that I already have the ticket. It was sent to me e-mail so I printed them out and finished packing whilst listening to some music.

**********One Week Later**********

"Bella, wake up!" dad called knocking on my door.

"I'm um, I'm up…" I muttered my voice still heavy with sleep. I looked at my clock and it said six; I had to be on the plane for ten. That gave me plenty of time!

"Ok Bells, well you have three hours before you have to leave. I want you to get to Port Angeles early so you can do the baggage check. Don't forget to get dressed!" Haha, like I would_ forget _to get dressed…

I grabbed my toiletry bag and my set of clothes for today. They were simple black skinny jeans, a black and silver shirt that was loose fitted, a black tank-top, and my pair of black Converse. The shower helped loosen my muscles, since I didn't get any sleep last night because I was too excited to see mom. About twenty minutes later I finally stepped out of my shower, dried off, and put my clothes on. I blow-dried my hair and put on some makeup. Just mascara and a little cover up. My hair fell in loose curls down to my mid back. I tied my shoes and stepped out of my room. The clock said seven. Ok, maybe my shower _wasn't_ twenty minutes; it was probably twice as much as that… Oh well, it was nice and relaxing! That's all that counts rite? I went to my room to get my suitcase but only to find it gone. Eh, whatever. I bet dad brought it down. I walked down the stairs to start breakfast for us. "Dad, is scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast ok?" I called rounding the corner to the kitchen. No answer. "Dad?" I called again. Nothing. I saw a note on the table and picked it up. It read:

_Bells,_

_Sorry I couldn't be there to have breakfast with you. I would have waited but I got a call from the station and I needed to do a job on a missing person's case. How much do you want to bet they just got lost in the woods? Well anyway good luck on the flight and I will see you in a few months. _

_Love always,_

_Dad.  
>P.s, I have all the takeout menus I need! No need to worry about me needing to cook!<em>

Well at least he has the food under control… Since it was just me here I settled for a plain old bowl of cereal. With my bowl of cereal in one hand and my cup of juice in the other, I walked over to the living and turned on the TV. There really isn't much to watch at seven in the morning so I settled for a rerun on Say Yes to the Dress.

After I finished my food, I went back upstairs to finish getting ready. It was about seven thirty now so I brushed my teeth, fixed my curls and made sure I had everything I needed in my suitcase as well as my carry-on bag. My iPhone could use a little charging so I plugged it in for the remainder of time. Whilst I was waiting for nine o'clock to roll around I checked my e-mail. I was expecting one from mom but didn't see anything new. I wrote her one saying that I was leaving in an hour and couldn't wait to see her after so long of not being with her.

I huffed with boredom and checked my phone for any new texts. Nothing again. I wonder if the Cullen's got new numbers because I still have everyone of them… Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rose, and I still never got rid of _his _number. I wonder what he would think of if he saw that.

**********Nine o'clock**********

Finally it was time to leave so I grabbed my phone and laptop and put them in my carry-on bag. On my way out I threw on my lightest jacket and took my suitcase. With one last look at the house that I would miss so much I closed the front door, locked it and put the spare key under the doormat. I put my luggage in the passenger seat of the car and took off to Port Angeles.

When I got there it took about until ten fifty to do the luggage check and boarding. The plane was comfortably small which I didn't mind because it had two seats on one side and one on the other. I was lucky enough to get the one seat and enjoyed every minute of it! Now to only make my way through the rest of the flight.

**Ok so I think this is going to turn into a lot of chapters because I cannot fit all of what I have in my head, in one little chapter. Tell me what you think and if I should continue!**

**It's right there!**

**You know you want to!**

**Come on!**

**Do it!**

**Click!**


	2. Babysweet Voice

**Oh my god! I am soooo sorry for not updating sooner! I have been working soooo hard with my dance class and I just finished the year yesterday! I promise to be posting more often nor because I really have nothing to do. **

**P.s. there will be a lot more surprises in this chapter! And two people will make a guest appearance! I wonder who they will be?**

The plane ride wasn't too bad but I was lucky that my iPhone didn't die half way through the flight like it did last time. When we landed I was already grabbing my stuff and turning the airplane mode off of my phone. Great I had four new text messages and I missed call. Well no time to check now. I _need _to get off the plane.

I weaved my way across the tunnel and to the baggage check. Finding my luggage with the big letter "B" name tag on it, I went to the parking lot to look for my mother's car. She told me that since I had one of the spare keys, she would leave me her car and take Phil's. I found her black Bugatti Veyron. How she got that car still beats me… I hopped into the car and went down the same road that I have traveled so many times, to my house.

*****At Bella's Mom's House*****

The house looked the same as I remembered it as I pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. I remembered that I didn't have the key to the house but tht mom left a spare under the welcome sign. I unlocked the door and called out. "Mom, I'm here! Where are you?'' _Maybe one of the texts I got was from her. _I thought as I pulled out my phone. Sure enough the four texts were from her and the one call from dad. The first text read:

Bella, Phil got a job offer that he couldn't let go. We won't be in Arizona. I'm so sorry but if you want you have the whole house to yourself.

Text two:

Bella? Did you get my text? Answer me please!

Text three:

BELLA, ANSWER YOU GODDAMN TEXT MESSAGES!1!1!

Text four:

Oh sorry Bella, I forget you had to shut all electronics off when boarding the plane… my bad….

The call from dad:

Hey Bella, I think you mom is over reacting because she just told me that you weren't answering your phone and she also told me why she won't be at her house. Its ok, you don't have to come back until the plane ticket says so. Call me when you get this. Call your mom first so she can stop freaking out… Love you Bella.

I texted my mom saying that I was fine and to stop worrying. She knew that I could handle having the house to myself and that there was food money in the cabinet above the fridge. I then called my dad but I went to his voicemail so I just left him a message saying that I already called mom and that I have everything that I need.

I walked around the house trying to remember where everything was. I found my old room and went to put everything away. I wasn't too fond of the paint color, a light purple, but the bedspread was pretty cool. It was black with white roses and decorative patterns on it. I put my long sleeve shirts in the closet along with my pants, Short sleeves and tank tops went into my draws along with my undergarments. I took out my iHome and plugged in my iPod and listened to some music. The first song to come on was Uprising by Muse. Whilst listening to it I put away my shoes and in the back of my closet, I found a box. It was labeled "room funds" in my old handwriting. I opened it and it was a small wallet with about two hundred dollars in it. At the bottom was also a bunch of nail polish. I checked the time and it was about noon so I went downstairs to find that there was no food what-so-ever…. Grocery shopping it is! Yay…

*****After shopping and eating*****

I was full and had nothing to do. I went to get the old box I found and brought it back downstairs to paint my nails. I had a frosty purple that I put for the base coat. I put about three layers of that on. Looking on YouTube, I found a video that showed you had to do a rose on your nails. It wasn't too hard so I put one on my left thumb and did the same to my feet. But instead I put a light blue rose opposed to the red one on my finger nail.

Out of nowhere I felt my stomach drop like something was going to happen. I looked around for any signs that someone might be here. Something did run across the kitchen window but I shook the feeling off. I went to the living room to watch some TV but as soon as I sat down, the mail slot opened. I let out a little scream because I was still paranoid from before. The feeling came back. I was really starting to freak out now! Cautiously I picked up the white envelope from the door. It had my first and last name on it but no return address. I took a deep breath and opened it carefully. The letter read:

_The outside world is not always what it seems like Bella. Be careful and look further. I might be closer then you think. And I just might pay you a visit!_

_Look out Bella!_

_V_

I dropped the letter and backed away to the stairs and ran up into my room. I only know one _person _with a name that starts with a latter V and just thinking about the name sends a shiver down my back. Maybe all I need is a good book to take my mind off of things. I took out my old Withering Heights book and sat back down on the couch. Abut fifteen minutes later I felt a change in the atmosphere; almost like someone was stand right behind me. I huffed and put down my book.

"Long time no see Bella. How have you been?" a baby-sweet voice came from behind me. I groaned and stood up then came my little rant.

"Really Victoria? What the hell do you WANT? I just get over all of you damn Vampires then you wander back into my life? Can't you just leave me alone? I mean come one! Did someone hire you come here and rub in the fact that Edward left me? Really what do you want?" I finished my little rant and crossed my hands over my chest.

"Wait, you said Edward left you? Oh that will make my plan all the more better!" She smiled evilly.

"No Victoria, I'm just in this house, all alone, without Edward, but we're still together." I said sarcastically and she fan forward until she was a few inches in front of me.

"Now listen here you little brat" she spat, "No one is here to protect you know. I can do whatever I want to you and you 'vampires'" she quoted "can't do anything about it!"

"Well what are you gonna do?" I asked not afraid at all.

She hissed and said "Well I might just have to change you so you have to live the rest of eternity knowing the one that you loved never really loved you! Just like I have to live with the pain of knowing that I can't have my James!" She whispered then bent down to my neck. I really whished Alice was here right now! My bravado was wearing off and I was starting to shake with fear.

As if by some miracle, so ran through the door. "Don't touch her!" she hissed, her lip curling sinisterly. "Make me!" my own personal devil whispered. The fire then consumed my whole body as everything went black.

**In breaking news: Paris has been purchased by a sole proprietor. The new owner has been asked to remain unnamed for her own safety.**

**"ALICE!" Carlisle screams from the living room.**

Review!


	3. Waking Up

**OK so I don't have Breaking Dawn with me so from memory, I am just going to make the burning scene as close as I can get it; making it my own way but kinda close.**

Non-reality was black. Like I was being sucked underwater; peaceful almost. Not that I wanted to go back to reality. Reality was burning. Like I was being set on fire, dipped in acid, and run over by a truck; at the same time. I was screaming for someone to make it stop. I figured it was no use because when I stopped I heard moving. I smelt a sickly sweet smoke and heard someone trying to comfort me. Alice. It was her voice and she was breathing very evenly whilst stroking me hair. I started to count her breaths and after about a thousand breaths, I heard music. It was Bring me to Life by Evanescence. The song that I loved the most because I thought, when Edward left, it was fit for me.

_**How can you see into my eyes?**_

_**Like open doors?**_

_**Leading you down into my core **_

_**Where I've become so numb.**_

His amber eyes went straight into me and he could re me like an open book; all except for my mind.

_**Without a soul**_

_**My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold**_

_**Until you find it there and lead it**_

_**Back…**_

_**Home…**_

Edward… Edward… Edward… the dong brought back too many memories.

_**Wake me up.**_

_**Wake me up inside.**_

_**I can't wake up.**_

_**Wake me up inside.**_

_**Save me.**_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark.**_

_**Wake me up.**_

_**Bid my blood to run.**_

_**I can't wake up.**_

_**Before I come undone.**_

_**Save me.**_

_**Save me from the nothing**_

_**I've become.**_

I think I have fallen back into non-reality mode because the burning was mostly dulled. I could still feel it if I wasn't concentrating on my music.

_**Now that I know what I'm without**_

_**You cant just leave me.**_

_**Breath into me and make me real**_

_**Bring me to life.**_

They left me… they might not come back… what if they only came here to kill Victoria and then leave? What will I do? Oh god, just save me!

_**Wake me up.**_

_**Wake me up inside.**_

_**I can't wake up.**_

_**Wake me up inside.**_

_**Save me.**_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark.**_

_**Wake me up.**_

_**Bid my blood to run.**_

_**I can't wake up.**_

_**Before I come undone.**_

_**Save me.**_

_**Save me from the nothing**_

_**I've become.**_

_**Bring me to life.**_

Days… Weeks… Months… Years… I don't know how long I was listening to that one song but I do know that it was on repeat when I went back to reality. Most of the fire was come but it was now feverishly in a battle with my heart. It seemed as if both were losing. The faster my heart would beat, the hotter the fire would get; if that were even possible…

Finally I heard my heart stutter its last beat and for a moment I was too scared to open my eyes and see how my "family" saw life. Gathering up all of the courage I had a slowly opened my eyes; only to find a short-haired pixie in my face.

"Ahh!" I screamed and then flipped over Alice and over to the wall. I slipped into a defensive crouch but soon regained myself when I realized most of the Cullen's were here. I coughed uneasily because Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were staring at me.

"So, what did I miss?" I asked breaking the awkward silence that lingered.

"Bella, how did you do that?" Jasper asked taking a step forward.

"Do what?" I looked dumbly at him.

"You... You just stopped yourself from coming at us! You were coiled and ready to spring but then you snapped out of it!" He really sounded amazed.

"Umm... Well I saw that all of you were here so I didn't want to make a scene. And the only reason I snapped was because Alice was in my face!"

"Sorry about that Bella... I just wanted to see how your eyes would look!" Alice said handing me a mirror.

The girl in the mirror was beautiful. She had brown curly locks that went down to her back. Her hair was not the ordinary chocolate brown she had before, but it was highlighted so it had light brown, bark brown, black, and caramel streaks in it. Her lips were perfect instead of having the upper lip more plump in contrast to the lower. In all she was beautiful; except for the eyes. The eyes were bright red; luminescent even.

"My eyes!" I whispered and internally flinching knowing that they were in fact _my _eyes.

"Don't worry, it was the same for all of us. But of coarse they will go first they will go amber then eventually golden. All in about nine months to a year." Rosalie spoke up for the first time.

"Bella you must be killing yourself standing here. Come on, lets go hunting." Emmett said walking up to me. Now that it was mentioned, my through was in flames! It was like the fire from my body was all in the back of my through.

"Actually until you said something, I was fine..." I mumbled.

"OK so come on! We need to hunt and quickly!" Alice said pulling me along.

We ran for about five minuets and I realized that we were _not _in Arizona anymore.

"Rosalie, where are we?"

"Well since you were screaming we had to bring you back to Forks. We're the woods in back of our house right now. I was surprised that you didn't recognize the kitchen! Oh and Bella," She said looking at me seriously. "My family calls me Rose." I just looked at her with wide eyes because she finally thought of me as family.

"OK I think we are far enough out. Lets get this party started!" Emmett said pumping the air with his fist.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"Just close you eyes, breath in, and follow your instinct." I did each step ask she told me. When I breathed in, I smelt something sweet so I ran for it. It happened to be a big bear. I continued to do this until I felt full; sloshy almost. Alice came over to me after about by her watch, seven hours. My clothes were ripped, my hair was a mess, and I lost my shpes in the process.

Alice told me it was time to go back to the house and meet the family again. The part I was absolutely dreading!

**Like it? Hate it? Review please!**


	4. Jasper, Rose & Emmett

**Umm… Hi everyone? Does anyone still remember this story? Umm… ya… well, just read! I switched it up a little! ;) And I promise that this chapter will be really good! Hopefully…**

I can't believe this is happening. I don't want to see the rest of the family. I think something is going on with Jasper because he has been staying away from Alice. I wanted to ask her about him but I didn't want to cause any more trouble.

Alice first brought me to Rose's never-ending closet, because they would fit me better with Alice being all tiny and what not, and started to pick out an outfit for me to wear.

"Alice, do you mind if I pick out my own clothes? I'm more then capable of doing it myself." I joked.

"Umm… Sure Bella but I have to approve of it first!" I laughed and rummaged through what she had. I wanted to look sort of cool and not all elegant like Alice would like. I kept changing my mind so she couldn't see what I was going to choose.

Finally I found black skinny jeans, black motorcycle boots, a deep red tank top, and a black leather crop jacket. It was cute. It was me. The new me. I liked it. I walked out to find Alice looking at me wide-eyed.

"What… Do you not like it?" I asked looking at myself.

"Well it's not something I would wear but it looks great on you! Ok now ill only do a little bit of makeup" she said. When she was done I had a black and gray Smokey Eye and light pink lip gloss. I gave myself an once-over then smiled at Alice.

"Ok, let's do this!" I laughed. She went ahead of me but told me to wait at the top of the stairs.

"Guys… I have a surprise for you. The only ones who know about this is Emmett, Rose, myself, and Jasper." She walked back over to the stairs and looked at me. "OK you can come down now." I slowly made my way down the stairs, and as soon as you could see my head, Carlisle, Esme, and Edward gasped. Esme rushed over to me and embraced me in a bug hug.

"Bella, you look great! I missed you so much! Please forgive us?" she said lovingly.

"Bella, we are all so sorry for leaving… is there any way you could forgive us?" Carlisle asked coming up behind his wife.

"Esme, Carlisle, you both are forgiven. All of you are. I understand why you—'' I was cut off by a shrill bell-like voice.

"Oh there you are Edward! I missed you!" a strawberry blonde sat on Edward lap. "Who's that?" she made a disgusted face and nodded her head to me.

"This is Bella, she just got here." Carlisle tried to explain but I cut him off half way.

"Like I was saying, you're all forgiven, except for you. How could you Edward. Oh that's right. You said you didn't love me. Obviously you weren't lying!" I stormed out of the house not feeling a bit of regret for my words.

I ran for as long as I could and heard someone following me and sped up. "Bella wait!" he cried out. But not who I thought it was; it was Jasper.

I did as told stopping and spinning around. There he was looking at me with a pained expression. "What, why did you follow me?" my words came out harsher then I thought they would.

"Bella, I followed you because I couldn't see you hurt like that. You put on a brave face but I could feel what you are feeling. Hurt, sadness, but mostly disgust. That's the part I was surprised about. You're disgusted?" he explained.

"Oh of course I am. Edward back there left me in the woods, told me he didn't love me, then goes and picks up some blonde slut. Would you be disgusted if Alice did that to you?"

"No I wouldn't be."

"What?" he lost me… totally freakin lost me…

"Alice and I have been… drifting. Sit down and I'll tell you what you missed after your birthday party." I obeyed and sat down on a fallen tree.

"No one wanted to leave after your birthday. We all wanted to apologize for what happened. Especially me. If I had more self control I wouldn't have attacked you." I had to explain this time.

"Jasper, your history has nothing to do with your bloodlust. Yes you are new to hunting animals. Yes you hunted humans for the majority of your live. But you can feel emotions. The day of my birthday when I cut my finger you could feel your own bloodlust as well as six others! I understand why you did what you did." I said truthfully.

"Bella, I never thought of it that way… Thank you. Thank you for telling me that. I would have felt guilty for the rest of my live if it wasn't for you. Thank you so much. So I was saying Edward forced us to leave without any goodbye's, I'm sorry's or anything. We all felt horrible... When we finally moved into our new house no one moved. Once and a while someone would go out hunting but it was mostly me because the pain and sadness was too hard on me. I came back from hunting with Emmett one day and Alice had left a note for me. It said 'Jazz, I have gone to find out more about my real self. I need to know who I really was. I will be back in a few months. Alice.' She didn't even wait another hour to say goodbye in person. I knew it was going to happen one day so I went out myself. Edward was obviously caught up in his own thoughts to see me leaving so I just went. I came back to Forks to check on you. I had to see what kind of mess that we had left you in.

"Edward was 'leaving for your own safely but I guess that he didn't realize that there was a pack of young werewolves, Victoria and Laurent still going after you… Idiot… I came into your room one night whilst you were sleeping and you were screaming. I felt so bad… and there was nothing I could do to help you. I didn't know if coming back into your life would help you or not so I kept my distance. I saw you go to work, school, down to La Push where I waited at the border line for you. You looked like a zombie except when you were with Jacob. He helped you. Then one day you snapped out of it; realized that you didn't need to be a hollow shell. You bounced back like nothing had happened and turned into a badass girl! I watched you after that and you got a new job, new car, new clothes and everything! I was utterly amazed! Bella you are such a strong girl..." I was silent the whole time and was amazed when he was done.

Did he really think that for me? Did he really care enough to come back and look after me? Am I falling for Jasper? Are he and Alice still together?

_Wait what was that last thought?_

_Are he and Alice still together?_

_No stupid the one before that!_

_Am I falling for Jasper?_

_Ya that one. Just makin' sure I heard you right!_

Oh my god... I think I'm falling for Jasper.

"Are you and Alice still together? I know you said you were drifting but you looked like you were keeping you space between you two."

"No we split up about three months ago. And she is still a friend but we both knew that we weren't meant for each other."

Hours had passed and we just kept talking. About everything that we could think of. I liked his company; it was nice to have him around. Especially being an empath, sending waves of calm. The sun was setting and we had to head back to the house.

"Hi guys," I said as I walked into the house.

"Where have you been?" Edward asked marching up to us.

"Why would you care? You don't love me anymore. You're not good for me. I don't want to even look at you now!" I snarled and the family gasped.

"What are you talking about? Edward said you broke up with him." Emmett said from his seat next to his wife.

"I broke up with him? Wow that's funny... No the day after my birthday party we 'took a walk' and he said that he wasn't good for me. That I didn't belong in his world. That he didn't even love me. Then guess what he did; he left me in the forest. Of course in was on the trail but I tried following him. I even called out to him and he didn't come back. He obviously didn't love me." Simple as that. But every word I said Rose became angrier and angrier. She looked like she was ready to explode; and she did.

"How could you do that to her! Are you stupid? What the hell is wrong with you Edward! You knew she loved you and would try to find you! No matter whom you were vampire or not, she loved you! How would you not see that? The way she looked at you every day and how she went everywhere you did! You even left her knowing that Victoria and Laurent were going after her! She knew about us! Even the Volturi would go after sooner or later! You. Are. An. Idiot." She growled at him pinning him to the wall. The thing that surprised me was that no one, not even Esme, stopped her. I didn't feel bad for Edward at all. I was really only stunned that she stood up for me.

Huffing, she threw him back down to the floor and flitted over to me. "We need to talk. Came for a walk with me," I followed her out the door and into the twilight.

"What did you and Jasper talk about? I don't mean to be nosy but I just want to know."

"He told me what I missed after my birthday; that you all felt horrible for leaving without a goodbye or a sorry. He also told me that he came back to check on me. Did you know that?"

"Yes Bella, I was the only he really talked to when he needed advice. He would talk to Emmett when he needed to be cheered up but I was like his therapist. He told me that he needed to check on you to see how you were doing and to see if you were ok, which you definitely are now! What happened to little, clumsy, old Bella? Where did she go?"

"Well I'm still the same Bella but once Edward left me I was wallowing in my own self-pity for a few months and then realized I didn't need that. I snapped out of it and completely changed. New job, new car, new clothes, everything. I loved it! And that's that; I just changed." I summarized quickly not going into full detail.

'Well that's not at all the Bella that I once knew! You have changed so much little sister!" a booming voice yelled from behind me.

"Emmett! PUT ME DOWN! Stop it! Noooo! EMMETT!" he threw me over his shoulder and stopped spinning in circles. I thought he was going to let me down but he only started to run.

"Come on Bella, I've missed you so much and now I have to spend time with my favorite little sister!" He finally stopped running and we came to a white house in the midst of the forest. It was beautiful and no doubt Emmett and Rose's house. He kept me over his shoulder and ran into his house. Rose was right behind us and with pleading eyes I begged her to help me. But in return she mouthed _'I think we should play a prank on him' _I smiled widely and put on a mask of pure terror as Emmett threw me down on his couch.

"Soooo little sister, what have I missed?" he said folding his hands under his chin and looking at me intently. If I didn't know any better I would think that he was gay...

"Emmy wait, I need to ask Bella something alone first." I ran up to her room and we started plotting.

**So there you have it! My longest chapter yet! 2,086 words is now the record! And if you have any ideas of the prank they should play on Emmett PM me and you might get an Emmett hug!**

**Kisses,  
>Alli<strong>


End file.
